


things you said after we fell in love

by natalunasans



Series: Smaller on the Outside [20]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Drabble, Falling In Love, Gen, Illnesses, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Other, Telepathic Bond, the master: always a grammar pedant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 19:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalunasans/pseuds/natalunasans





	things you said after we fell in love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OrphielBurrito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrphielBurrito/gifts).



_Well… There was hardly a before, was there? Not saying anything so ludicrous as first-sight, but… definitely first link._   
_We ran and ran, collapsed out of breath on that red grass. You made sure your hand landed near mine, near enough that sensations short-circuited between our not-yet-touching skin. That first time I felt your mind, your sharpness, the energy of your ambitions, your hunger… The only one who understood how much more I wanted…_

“What’d I… say, Doctor? Can’t… remember.” The Master’s laboured voice grows weaker.

“You said, ‘Theta, I would literally kill for you.’”

“At least… I was… accurate.”


End file.
